


Lone Wolf Series

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Misses Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Stilinski family, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is a good father-in-law, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Wolf Derek Hale, wolf-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles is away. Derek misses him. The Sheriff looks after Derek. Stiles returns. Stiles and Derek take the Sheriff to dinner as a thank-you.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Lone Wolf Series

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to wrap up some drabble sequences that have been hanging unfinished for a long time.
> 
> Back in April of 2019 I wrote a drabble called [Lone Wolf.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656020) Fulfilling a couple of requests for more I wrote [Lone Wolf 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666748) and [Lone Wolf 3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669703) I thought I'd concluded the series with [Lone Wolf 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670684) but it was a really soft close.
> 
> I've written the epilogue, a drabbleX5, and I'm posting the new content along with the drabbles that preceded it.

**Lone Wolf 1**

(The Sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/29/19: “tired, recover, restrain”)

Despite feeling tired as he did at the end of a long shift, when reports came in of a wolf howling in the neighborhood where Stiles lived the Sheriff thought it best to handle them himself.

Stiles was currently somewhere in Oregon, joining a healing circle to help a fellow mage recover his stolen powers.

Derek had been obliged to stay behind. It was a magic-users only situation.

As soon as John finished reminding the alarmed citizens that there are no wolves in California he headed to Stiles’s and Derek’s house, encouraging his lonely son-in-law to please restrain himself somehow.

**Lone Wolf 2**

Finding a black wolf in the rumpled bed wasn’t shocking, but the clothing scattered all over it, _that_ the Sheriff hadn’t expected.

He recognized the shirts and khakis. They were Stiles’s.

“How ya doin’, son?” he asked rather than acknowledge his son-in-law’s plundering the clothes hamper.

Surrounded by Stiles’s dirty laundry, Derek whined, high-pitched.

At the fridge the Sheriff remembered his son’s beer preferences were weird but grabbed a bottle anyway and sat on the couch.

Derek joined him, jumping up and curling beside him, for the rest of the night rumbling in the comfort of the Sheriff’s neck scratches.

**Lone Wolf 3**

(1)

“Yeah, Tara,” the Sheriff told his deputy. “Gonna be late getting to the station. I’ll explain later.”

Ending the call John rubbed his back, aching from a night sleeping upright on a couch. With a wolf resting its head in his lap. A wolf currently nowhere in sight.

He found Derek, too big to hide under it, back on the bed with his head under the sheets.

Saying Derek’s name got no reaction but after years of serving the community John knew human nature well, now including not altogether human nature too.

“You needed the company, Derek. Don’t be embarrassed.”

(2)

Derek shoved his head further under the bedding, the sound he made a canine equivalent of, “Please don’t look at me.”

“Listen to me, son. I came here yesterday to tell you no more howling ‘cause you miss your husband. You’re scaring people. I’ve got to get home and take a shower but I’m inviting you to sleep at my place till Stiles gets back. I can’t guarantee it still smells like him but you’re welcome to sleep in his old bed, OK? I’ll let myself out.”

Derek stayed under cover but the Sheriff didn’t miss the wolf’s tail wagging.

**Lone Wolf 4**.

Stiles’s breathless voice in his voice-mail:

 _Derek! My big bad beautiful wonderful perfect piece of—_ agghh! _I’m finally out of the wilderness! I’m calling from the first place I could charge my phone! I’m on my way and not stopping till I’m there! I haven’t washed in days or shaved since I left! Get ready for_ _some kinky stinky hairy—_

The message went on that way until it timed out.

Derek commenced the fastest house-clean in recorded history and when Stiles at last got home all he saw, waiting at their front door, was his husband smiling and stark naked.

**Lone Wolf, Epilogue**

(1)

“So,” the Sheriff began, “you boys get your, um, _reunion_ out of your systems?”

This was John’s first sight of his son, who’d returned home three days before.

“Dad, we’re fine,” Stiles said, unsure how to thank his father for wolf-sitting Derek without actually acknowledging the wolf-sitting part, which still embarrassed Derek and without doubt the Sheriff too.

“You _look_ fine,” John acknowledged, leaving the purple marks mostly hidden under Stiles’s collar unremarked upon. They sort of color coordinated with Derek’s red face.

“So, Dad, yeah, listen. We made reservations at Stu and Howie’s Steak House. All you can eat.”

(2)

Watching his dad and Derek heap their plates with second helpings of cheap steak had Stiles considering vegetarianism.

But the plan was, keep the Sheriff’s mouth full chomping tenderized beef and off the topic of Derek’s lapse in self-control while Stiles was away.

And so far the plan was working.

Until it wasn’t.

“Stiles, you never said, did you succeed in helping out your wizard friend?” John asked.

“’Wizard friend’? Dad, wizards don’t have friends. And you know I’m under oath to reveal nothing.”

“My mistake. But can you at least answer was it worth the month apart from Derek?”

(3)

Derek nearly leapt from the table, for what he hoped his husband and father-in-law would think was a third refill.

“Why’s he…” The Sheriff waved his hand in the direction Derek went. “We spent two weeks being ‘roomies.’ With no problem.”

“Derek’s a strong independent werewolf…” Stiles began explaining.

John chuckled. “Not _that_ independent.”

“ _Exactly_.” Stiles lowered his voice. “Nobody likes being reminded of their…” He drew out the word “their” while he thought of the right word. “Vulnerabilities.”

Glancing that way, Stiles saw no sign of Derek at the food bar.

He really hoped he hadn’t run back home.

(4)

After a dismissive huff, “It was a _bonding experience_ ,” the Sheriff said, in a tone possibly not one hundred percent sincere.

Stiles saw Derek returning to their table and was thus spared from asking for an explanation.

In Derek’s hand gleamed a narrow silvery bag, the kind of bag… Stiles recognized… _oh no_.

Moments later the Sheriff’s hands held up a bottle the same way they’d hold a precious infant.

“Son,” John said to Derek, “ _thank_ you.”

Stiles didn’t care about its provenance, quality or cost. It was _booze_ , which had bedeviled his dad in the not so distant past.

(5)

His husband was getting such a talking-to, Stiles vowed to himself. Of course such a talking-to would occur in private, which meant it would occur between sessions of catch-up sex Stiles estimated continuing for the next several weeks at least.

Derek looked so pleased with himself though, though not as pleased as the Sheriff looked, still gazing upon the bottled golden liquor, raptly.

“Dad,” Stiles said, “that’s just for special occasions.”

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time his dad beheld him so fondly, directing the same glowing expression at Derek too.

“Boys,” John said, smiling, “this _is_ a special occasion.”


End file.
